


Sealed by the Moon

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Veelas, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: When he was 7, Sehun was told that he has no mate, for male veelas are rare, almost non-existent.10 years later, he found his.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51
Collections: Calm Before The Storm FicFest Round 1





	1. Sehun's

**Author's Note:**

> To the Mods, thank you so much! 
> 
> To the dear prompter, i hope i gave justice to the prompt. the moment i saw it, i knew i had to get it. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed because i crammed this a lot. I hope you all enjoy the fic! :)

"Happiest birthday Sehun-ah!"

The loud voices and claps woke Sehun up from his deep slumber. With his eyes still closed, he managed to get up and go to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

"Sehun oppa! What are you doing?! We were about to sing you the birthday song!" Sehun heard his younger sister, Yerim, screamed from outside the bathroom that made Sehun's sleeping spirit eventually wake up. 

"Yerimmie, you're so loud. It's too early for your blabbers." Sehun said and opened the door as he proceeded to wipe his face with a damp towelette. He was surprised the moment he scanned his room only to find his whole family inside with mother, holding an enormous cake with a miniature of him riding his Nimbus 4001 wearing the Slytherin Quidditch uniform, zooming around his birthday cake.

"Uh, is it already my birthday today?" he asked, after checking his phone. The summer break just quickly passed 

It's already August 31st. His 17th birthday. The day he has been waiting for ever since he came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day the Trace on him will be gone and he can finally use magic outside the school premises. 

Sehun grabbed his 13 and ¾ wand made from pine wood and has a veela hair for the core. The veela hair is from his maternal grandmother which was given to him when he received his Hogwarts letter when he was 11 years old. Sehun can still remember the allegiance that his wand and he created as he touched it the moment Ollivander gave it to him.

Oh Sehun is from a long-line family of veelas that came originally from Bulgaria. His grandmother is a Bulgarian veela who lived in Britain and seek refuge in South Korea during the 1st Wizarding War along with her husband and children.

From there, his half-veela mother met his Korean father after she graduated from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France and came back to Seoul and started working in the Korean Ministry of Magic. His father works at the Department of Magical Games and Sports while his mother works at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. His mother said that they met in an International Quidditch cup, not in the Ministry even though they are both working there.

"Sehunnie, blow your cake first before trying to do magic!" his mother, Therese, said but Sehun didn't do what he was asked. He smirked at his younger sister who is eyeing him annoyingly.

Sehun closed his eyes and tried apparating to their kitchen. He felt nauseous for a moment and when he opened his eyes, the smell of newly-baked cream bread filled his nose. He succeeded at his first try!

"Mom! Appa! Grandma! I'm already free from the Trace!" Sehun screamed. In a few moments, he saw Yerim running to him and hitting his arm nonstop, followed by his parents and grandmother.

"Oppa! I helped Mom in making your cake and then you didn't even blow your candle!" Yerim sulked and kept on hitting Sehun with her hands.

"Sehun-ah, blow your cake and wish for anything. Your mom and Yerimmie worked hard for that." his dad, Jooho, said. Sehun went to his mom and blew the cake she's holding. Sehun closed his eyes as he thought of his childish wish.

_'I wish to have a mate. I wish to meet him soon. I wish to not be alone for the rest of my life. Please. Please. Please give me a mate.'_

"What did you wish for, oppa?" Yerim asked, still not letting go of Sehun's already aching arm.

"It's a secret." he replied and gave Yerim a wink making the younger witch crouch her high and proud nose, a trait which the both of them have that they inherited from their mother.

"Very well. Yerim, clean your room. Victoire might come later along with your Auntie Fleur." Therese said and she put the cake back to the box for later consumption. Sehun presumed that his parents will host a small party for him because he turned seventeen years old. Honestly, whatever is fine with him as long as he will get his proper amount of sleep.

"Really, mom?! And Uncle Bill too?" Yerim asked. She is really fond of their Uncle Bill even though he is a werewolf whereas Sehun is quite scared that's why he doesn't interact much with him.

"Fleur said last night, when we talked over the phone that he has some work to do on the Ministry but he will try to come. So clean your room already, Oh Yerim! Sehunnie's room is much tidier than yours!"

After their hearty English breakfast that was proudly made by his mom, Sehun was called by his grandmother to talk privately. 

"Grandma?" Sehun opened the door of his grandmother's room and the addicting scent of lavender instantly enveloped his senses. He remembered when he was just a young boy, he used to sleep beside his grandmother, letting her sing her lullabies and watching her weird dances under the moon that illuminates her translucent skin and milky white skin. 

Sehun remembers all the moments he shared with his maternal grandmother. All those dreams that he told her, and stories and legends and myths about the Bulgarian veelas. But Sehun's favorite part of spending time with his grandmother is when she spreads her beautiful veela wings and lets him caress the soft feathers covering it. She even let Sehun pluck one fine feather that was later transfigured to a quill that he uses in school up until now, by his father.

But no, he and Yerim as well as their mother, did not inherit the beautiful and enormous veela wings just like their Auntie Fleur because they are only part veelas.

"My grandson, my very beautiful grandson, come here." his grandmother tapped the couch, and made Sehun sit beside her. Sehun immediately hugged his grandmother as he admired her beautiful, long white hair. Just like every veela that Sehun knew, his grandma aged beautifully. Her skin is still as translucent as the light and she still glows like the moon.

"You grew up beautifully, my little child. I can still remember the day when you were born. I was surprised because we all thought that you were a girl. But alas, we are blessed with a beautiful, quarter veela boy." Sehun remembered that story that his parents are expecting a baby girl because having a male child from veela families are very rare and how surprised they are when the healer said that he is a boy moments before his mom gave birth to him.

Sehun has this silvery blonde hair and very white, almost translucent skin that kind of glows (according to his friend and fellow Slytherin, Kim Jongin) as soon as he stands under the moonlight [when they stay at the astronomy tower]. He and his sister share the same characteristics, being born from a half-veela mother, making them quarter-veelas.

"I dreamt of something last night, my beautiful boy." his Grandma Amelia said as she caresses Sehun's soft hands.

"What is it Grandma?" 

"I saw your mate in my dream." Sehun's full attention shifted immediately to his grandmother upon hearing the words dream and mate.

When Sehun turned 7 years old, his grandmother told him that she had never seen any mate for Sehun in her dreams. Apart from being a veela, his Grandma Amelia also had the gift of the Seers which means she can see what will happen in the future, but not entirely, just mere fragments with faceless people and unrecognizable voices. Sometimes parts of what will really happen.

From that day, Sehun lost hope. He believes in his Grandma so much that he really took to the heart what she told him that he has no mate. His grandmother's dream took a toll on Sehun as he grew up.

Ever since he was a young boy, he wished and hoped for a mate that will love him forever just like how his appa loves his mom unconditionally even though she's bad at cooking his favourite Korean food. And how his mom loves and laughs at his appa as he tried to speak French for years but failed every time so he just gave it up. And studied English well for his wife.

From that day, sadness manifested and took a toll on Sehun. He became a very silent and reserved boy as he grew up. Only talking to his family and a very friends one can only count in their hand.

"But you said, I have no mate." Sehun said, scared that his grandma might retract what she said a while ago. He doesn't want to get his hopes up only to be crushed in the end.

"I heard him calling your name, Sehun. I heard him very clearly." his grandma said. Sehun switched on his seat. Did his grandma say 'he'? She did right?! She said that his mate is a he!

"Him? You said him, Grandma? My mate is a boy? Is that possible? I've never heard a thing like that from your stories before." Sehun asked. His heartbeat is starting to beat faster and his hands started to sweat.

"Yes, my beautiful child. Having male veelas in the family is rare. I only met a few before I left Bulgaria. The male veelas having male mates is possible. But it is really, really rare and they are very difficult to find. In my dream, his voice is very soft and enchanting as he calls your name lovingly. You deserve him, my love. I can't wait for you to meet him." his grandmother smiles at his sweetly as he caresses Sehun's hand, silently urging him to believe in her and wait for the mate she's talking about in her dream.

"What if he lives at the other side of the world? What if I never get to meet him?" Sehun asked all the worst possible thing that can happen to his mate and him. It's the thought that they will never get to meet and his mate will meet another person that will love him that kind of sends a pang of pain on his chest.

"Sehun-ah, whatever the circumstances, you and your mate are destined to meet. As you turn upon your legal age when you are already allowed to use magic, a certain almost invisible, translucent thread appears in your pinky finger whenever your mate is near. All you need to do is follow the thread. It will lead you to him. Just like how it led your mother to your dad."

Sehun pondered his grandmother's words throughout the night. Even though Yerim and Victoire are so noisy while watching a Korean drama at Yerim's room. He can't help but to think about his male mate. What he might look like, where they might see each other, and what might happen when they finally meet.

The next morning, Sehun woke up early and prepared his school trunk and Vivi's cage. Vivi is the snowy owl he got when he was 11 at Eyelop's Owl Emporium. Vivi hoots happily in her cage as Sehun feeds her with diced fruits. 

"Sehunnie come on! Our portkey is ready!" his dad shouted from downstairs. Sehun used a simple spell to reduce the size of his trunk and kept it inside the pocket of his faded jeans.

"Come on Oppa! You're gonna be late! Your train leaves at exactly 11 o' clock right?!" Yerim screamed from the garden where his dad and mom are already waiting for him. His mom is already standing in front of their portkey that his dad got from the Ministry yesterday.

"Hands at the portkey, everyone get ready!" his dad shouted and Sehun held into the portkey. He felt that everything spins so he closed his eyes and waited for his dad's instructions on when to let go.

"Let go, everyone!" and Sehun lets go.

When he opens his eyes, they are already at the King's Cross station, million miles away from his home. Sehun smiled.

Jongin and Chanyeol are already waiting for him at Platform 9 and ¾. Chanyeol is already wearing his Slytherin scarf, as he is always proud that he is Slytherin and Jongin, who confidently carries his Nimbus 4001 on his left hand since he is a Chaser, a skilled one and probably one of the best Chaser Sehun ever met, from the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Jongin-oppa! Chanyeol-oppa!" Yerim greeted his friends who both gave her chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. Yerim smiles wide at the two who just patted her head and tries to ruffle her hair that she quickly dodged.

"How's school?" it was Chanyeol who asked. Sehun can see a frown forming on his sister's face. Yerim doesn't really like talking about her school.

"Beauxbatons is still Beauxbatons, oppa." Yerim answered. And yes. She's not studying in Hogwarts. She studies in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, where their mom studied before. They were surprised when Yerim said that she wants to go there instead of Hogwarts or Mahoutokoro, a Wizarding school located in the topmost point of the volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima; because she likes the school uniform of Beauxbatons. Mahoutokoro School of Magic is also the Wizarding School where their father went.

Sehun whips out his wand to enlarge his trunk so that it can be loaded inside the train when he saw an almost invisible white, translucent thread hanging from his fingers. Sehun followed the direction of the thread but he can't who's on the other side because there's a lot of people crowding.

Sehun smiled widely when he realized that his mate might be a schoolmate of his and there's a very big chance that him and he will meet at the school grounds. Sehun was about to follow the thread when Jongin tugged him by the sleeve of his jacket.

"Come on. Let's board the train. The compartments will soon be full already." Jongin said so Sehun just lets go of the idea of following the end of the thread to meet his mate. He has a whole year to do it anyway.

Sehun bade his goodbyes to his parents and sister and promised them that he will write to them immediately when they arrived at the castle since Hogwarts has still no wifi connection and electricity.

The three of them settled in an empty compartment in the Slytherin-infested part of the train. As soon as Jongin closes the door compartment, Chanyeol brings out a large box of korean sweets whom he will share with his two other friends.

"Ah! Who says that I don't miss the taste of this cream bread?! There's no cream bread in the US for Salazar's sake!" Jongin said, immediately munching the cream bread from Chanyeol's large box. Since he stayed in the US for the term break, Jongin occasionally rants to the both of them how much he misses the authentic Korean food and how awful do the korean food there tastes. Sehun gets a big dalgona lollipop and enjoys it as he scrolls on his phone, checking his Instagram and twitter feed for the last time before the signal goes off.

"Sehun, you told us last night that your Grandma saw your mate in her dream right?" Chanyeol asked. Sehun smiled before turning off his phone since it's already starting to lose the signal as they approach the forests.

"Yes! And guess what?!"

"What?"

"My mate is one of our schoolmates!" Sehun said, a huge smile never leaves his translucent face. Chanyeol's eyes widens and Jongin shows a face full of disbelief as if Sehun is lying to them, as if Sehun would lie over something as important as this.

"No way! How did you even know that?!" Chanyeol asked, his round and bright chocolate colored eyes are full of confusion. His ears are also perked up. Something Sehun would always expect from him since among the three of them, it was Chanyeol who loves gossips more than anyone else.

"Grandma said there's a thread connected to my finger and my mate's. And just before we boarded the train, I saw the thread. Chanyeol, believe it or not, it was connected to someone. Someone who boarded the train just like me! Maybe I share class with him? Or maybe we are from the same house?! But I was not able to see who is at the other side because someone here told me that we should already board the train." Sehun said, referring to Jongin who just laughs at he said as munches the cream bread on his hand. His voice is very enthusiastic because the thought of meeting his mate excites the hell out of him.

“I hope you meet him as soon as we get to the castle! We are as excited as you! I wonder what he looks like. Did Grandma Amelia mentioned a few characteristics that could help us know who he is or what house is he from?”

Sehun shook his head as he stares at the window to admire the fields while eating the dalgona lollipop probably made by Chanyeol’s elder sister, Yoora. He hope that his grandma at least gave him noticeable traits or attributes but none. Nada. The thread is his only hope.

“I just hope that he will accept Sehun wholeheartedly.”

Jongin’s words lingered to him as the dusk comes. The familiar coldness of the wind as they approach the Hogsmeade station made Sehun tie his scarf around his neck. The three of them let the younger years get down the train first before they head to the carriages pulled by thestrals. Sehun can’t see them but Jongin does. It was him who told Chanyeol and he about them. And as what Jongin described them, they were scary yet gentle creatures.

Sehun lifted his hand the moment they arrived at the Great Hall. Just enough for him to see whether his mate is already or maybe he is a first year? The first years are still at the hallways, waiting for McGonagall’s instructions about the Sorting who’s about to happen in a few moments.

Sehun can see the faint color of the thread and he is right. The end is already here at the Great Hall. But he just can’t figure out how he will follow it without being weird or suspicious. So he just follows Jongin and Chanyeol as they walks down the hall towards the Slytherin table.

“I can’t see it.” Sehun said, loud enough for Chanyeol to hear since he was the closest to him. The latter turned to his side and stared at Sehun’s hand.

“I can’t see it either.” He said, making Sehun stare at him in confusion.

“See what?”

“See what you’re seeing. I can’t see it either.”

“Of course you can’t.” Sehun said. He pulled Chanyeol’s sleeve as they sat side to side at the Slytherin table. Chanyeol is sitting on his right side and Jongin sits beside Chanyeol who casually talks to Kyungsoo across the Ravenclaw table.

“Why?”

“The thread is only visible to me. My mate can’t see it. Other veelas can’t see it too.” Sehun said. He searched across the hall for the possible other end of the thread but it’s hopeless. There’s a lot of people and he can’t even see where the thread goes.

“Good evening, students!” McGonagall’s voice resonated through the whole place that made them sit straight and face the teacher’s table in front. Sehun’s mind is flying as the headmistress starts her speech and the dos and don’ts for the start of the term.

After the feast in the Great Hall, everyone is ushered by the Prefects from each house to keep everyone in line going to the dormitories. Sehun is about to search for the end of the thread but Jongin’s grabbed hand because according to him, he’s already and he really wants to finally retire for the night.

“Rest first, Sehun. You can find your mate tomorrow. There’s still a lot of time.”

\--------------------------

Sehun woke up happily in the morning, with the thought of finding his mate today. It is his motivation to eat his breakfast happily with Chanyeol because Jongin is already there, at the Ravenclaw table, eating his breakfast with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol jokes that he feels betrayed and he kept on saying that he will be left alone in the Slytherin table to eat and do their tasks as soon as Sehun finds his mate. And Sehun thinks that he’s being dramatic.

“Come on, Yeol. The thread is so loose that it will take me days to reach the end.” Sehun says as the three of them walk to their Potions classroom. Professor Draco Malfoy is already waiting for them and today, they will be sharing classes with 7th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Sehun finally realizes that he’s the teacher everyone was talking about on the train yesterday. Professor Malfoy was not present at the Great Hall last night because something came up according to Professor McGonagall.

“I still can’t believe that he is Hermione Granger’s husband. I mean, yes, they look good but I want to know how did it happen. She’s a war heroine. And Professor Malfoy was a, you know, deatheater.” Jongin whispered to him. Of course, everyone knew about the Britain’s 2nd Wizarding War. And five years later, it shocked everyone in the world when the War Heroine and the brains of the Golden Trio, announced that she’ll be marrying Draco Malfoy.

“Do you think he’ll mind if someone asked him about it?” Jongin whispered again so Sehun just glared at him. He doesn’t want their house to get minus points because of Jongin’s inquiries.

Sehun notices that Chanyeol stares at a particular Hufflepuff boy. Sehun knows that he goes by the name of Kim Minseok. He nudges Chanyeol when Professor Malfoy walks past them but he just received a glare from the latter. Wow, you’re welcome Sehun.

As for today, they were asked to make a Wolfsbane Potion. Yes, it’s quite a difficult one but Sehun knows that he can do it. Especially that he already read about it during the term break. Sehun’s competitiveness kicks in after Professor Malfoy stated that the student who will make the best potion will receive a hundred house points and an exemption to the activity that they will be doing next week.

Sehun settles down on a table near the cupboards that he shares with a whining Chanyeol. He started to prepare his cauldron and ingredients and lets Chanyeol whines as much as he could.

“Really? Why would he ask us to do a potion this difficult? We’re seventh years!” he whines as he pulverizes his monskhood. Sehun just shook his head and continued on working on his potion.

Sehun feels a very faint tug on his hand as he stirs the mixture inside his cauldron but he gave no attention to it. He is currently busy and maybe he could just find his mate later, after their Potions class. Since he got an idea that maybe he is a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff since he felt the stagnancy of the thread last night inside the Slytherin dormitories. Therefore, he arrived at the conclusion of his mate and him are not in the same houses. Chanyeol even joked that what if he’s a teacher, making Jongin pull his right ear because he kind of forgot that Sehun had a brief encounter with him at Platform 9&3/4.

The Gryffindors immediately as soon as they were dismissed since Professor Malfoy will announce who got the highest mark next week. So, that left Sehun casually walking near the group of 7th year Hufflepuffs but, well.

No faintest movements from the thread.

“He’s a Gryffindor.” Sehun declared as they walks down the stairs leading to the Great Hall to take their lunch, making his two other friends stare at him in awe.

“How did you know? Do tell!” Chanyeol asked. Excitement is evident on his voice and it seems like he’s more excited to meet Sehun’s mate that Sehun himself.

“During our Potions class, I felt a tug on my hand. But I brushed it off since I’m busy doing to the activity and then after our class, I tried to search for the other end of the thread among the Hufflepuffs but I felt nothing.” He narrated.

“So that’s why you’re being weird by walking past the Hufflepuff table a while ago. They were laughing at you, Sehun. They think that the potion did something to you.” Jongin said. He’s suppressing his laugh at first but when Chanyeol laughs out loud, Jongin bursts out from laughter too. And they are both laughing as the reach the Slytherin table that’s already filled with food.

“Are you done?” he asked before rolling his eyes at the two who seemed to gain some attention from the other students because of their non-stop laughs.

“I can’t believe that Sehun chose to do the potion first instead of looking for his mate.” Chanyeol said in between his loud and contagious laugh. “Sometimes I’m wondering if the Sorting Hat made a mistake on putting Sehun in Slytherin. His habits surely puts him a spot among the Ravenclaws.” He added. Sehun just rolled his eyes and threw a chicken bone on his laughing friend.

Sehun accidentally stares at the Gryffindor table at the other side of the hall. His eyes lingered on the pool of noisy students for a moment before lifting his hand to see the translucent thread hanging on his finger. One of the students sitting there might be his mate and Sehun smiled at that thought.

Slytherin and Gryffindor are known to be heavy rivals during the House Cup, maybe rivals from everything else and Sehun gets ecstatic from the idea of he and his mate are rivals. No, it’s not his kink. But the idea of seeing him cheer his own house during the Quidditch games, and imagining himself giving his mate a bone-crushing hug to kind , to comfort him after Slytherin house won this year’s house cup. And yes, he already claimed that House Slytherin will win this year’s house cup. They are leading with several points because the Slytherin first years are doing great and the worst Slytherin batch have already graduated last year. As far as Sehun remembers, they lost a lot of house points because of them.

“Why are you smiling oddly, Sehun?” Jongin then asked that pulled him from his reverie. Sehun glanced one more time at the Gryffindor table before he turned to eat his food.

“He’s imagining something. I’m betting my stack of cream bread, Jongin. He’s imagining something that he and his mate would do! Isn’t it, Sehun? Tell me I’m correct!” Chanyeol exclaimed resulting to a weird stare from Sehun.

“I don’t know how I’m putting up with all of your noise through the years, Chanyeol.” Sehun just said as he takes a slice from the carrot cake in front of him.

\-------------------------

Sehun is on his way to the Slytherin dungeons since his last class had ended and he wants to rest in the dormitories before having his dinner because going down from the Astronomy Tower is really tiring and Sehun just really wants to sleep right now. Because the night before, something happened that kept Sehun up all night.

Last night, while he was in the library studying for his Arithmancy exams, Sehun felt a tug on his pinky finger. So he, obviously followed the thread until the Gryffindor Tower, but since it was very, very loose, Sehun was not able to know who was at the other end because he already went inside the Gryffindor common room.

Sehun immediately went back to the library to gather up his things and marched his way back to the Dungeons. Jongin and Chanyeol was already asleep so Sehun had the perfect time to write a letter to his Grandma Amelia about the encounters that he had with his mate.

And unfortunately for him, Chanyeol and Jongin woke up before dawn and of course, they’ve woken Sehun up too, to eat their breakfast at the Great Hall. That’s why Sehun’s really sleepy right now.

Sehun is humming a Korean song as he walks on the hallways when someone bumped his shoulders. He groaned because of the pain that he felt and is ready to hex whoever that is when he heard someone spoke.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Are you hurt?” Sehun glanced at the boy who owns the voice. It was from Kim Jongdae, a Gryffindor 7th year Prefect. Sehun stared at him coldly before he opened his mouth. Kim Jongdae’s eyes are apologetic as he should be.

“I’m fine. La prochaine fois, surveillez où vous allez.” he just said and walked past the boy, still inwardly groaning from the pain on his shoulders.

“Je le ferai!” Sehun looked back when he understood what Kim Jongdae just yelled but he was already skipping away. Puzzled, Sehun just walked away towards the Dungeon to take a rest.

The Slytherin Common Room is covered from top to bottom indestructible and impenetrable glass, from the ceiling to the windows so the students can clearly see what’s beneath the lake, like an aquarium. According to the former students, the mermaids residing on the lake hated this before so they rammed at the glasses but since it was made with magic, their ramming just cause them injuries.

And then a Slytherin student who knows sign language taught the mermaids and ever since then, the students have been communicating with the mermaids and they are really required to study sign language. And because they’re friends with the merfolk, every Slytherin student aced the aquatic magical studies.

Sehun woke up at exactly dinner time and he strode to the Great Hall alone because both of his friends are already feasting on the sumptuous dinner the house elves had served.

“Why is Jongdae so annoyed with you?” Jongin asked as soon as Sehun settled down and took a sip from the pumpkin juice. He put a spoonful of mashed potato on his plate first and grabbed a roasted chicken leg before answering Jongin’s question. Chanyeol is also anticipating his answer.

“He bumped me.” Sehun simply said. The two are both skeptical on his answer. Chanyeol gives him a scrutinizing look while Jongin is unsatisfied. “What?”

“He called you a ‘Son of Slytherin’s Arrogant Snake’. What did you say to my cousin for him to call you that?” Jongin asked. Oh yes, he forgot to mention that Kim Jongdae is Jongin’s second cousin. They belong to the huge clan of the Kim’s that attended Hogwarts ever since the said wizarding school started accepting students from the Asia Pacific twenty years ago.

“He called me what?” Sehun asked, surprised at what the Gryffindor Prefect had called him.

“Arrogant Snake, Sehun.” It was Chanyeol who gave him answer before taking a bite from his chicken wing. Sehun just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” He said and continued eating. He is eager to finish his dinner because he still have to go the library and do his 3-feet long Defense Against the Dark Arts essay about non-verbal dark magic, given by Professor Fairchild that’s due on the next week and maybe look for his mate, if he comes across him again.

Sehun didn’t bother to invite the two because Chanyeol said that he will do his home works in the Common Room and Jongin and Kyungsoo will have a date at the Astronomy Tower. When he arrived at the library, he chose a place near the door, even if it’s near Madam Pince, the librarian who’s always angry at the students who treats the library as a dating place. He chose there to easily get away and follow the thread as soon as he feels a tug.

He is already almost done with his essay when he felt a tug again so he wasted no time to follow the thread. Sehun walked, ran and chased as fast as he could until the Gryffindor Tower again. He can’t figure out who the silhouette is because the hallways are dark.

“Wait!” Sehun called when he saw that the Fat Lady already opened the portrait leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. He ran as fast as he could and when his Gryffindor mate finally faced him, Sehun’s eyes just widened.

Is Salazar Slytherin joking? Is he being played by the Fates?

“What do you want?”

Sehun can’t believe it. He just really can’t. Yes, he is cute, too cute especially when he smiles but still, Sehun can’t let sink the fact that the one who called him an ‘Arrogant Snake’ just this afternoon is actually his mate.

Sehun can’t believe that Kim Jongdae is the mate that he’s been looking for ever since the term started.

\----------------------------

“HE IS YOUR WHAT?!” Jongin’s loud voice echoed on the Great Lake that made Chanyeol spit out what he is eating.

“Jongin, even I, can’t believe that he’s the one connected to the other end of the thread.” Sehun said. The three of them are studying near the Great Lake right now for their Charms exams today and to avoid anyone to hear their conversation since only a few students prefer to stay near the Great Lake where the giant squid resides. But since they were all Slytherin students and their common room is like a giant aquarium, the giant squid already knows them.

“Are you even sure that it’s him? What if it’s just a coincidence that he’s there at the Gryffindor entrance?” Jongin asked. Sehun thought of that too, but it’s already late in the evening and the only one who are allowed to stay out are the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, as well as the 7th years who are studying for the N.E.W.T.S.

“So, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell him? Or just keep it to yourself?” Chanyeol finally asked.

And for the first time, Sehun had no idea what he will going to do. Telling Kim Jongdae straight away is definitely not a part of his not so many options. Of course he figured that Kim Jongdae will be mortified once he told him about that.

“I, honestly don’t know right now. I’d have to ask my mom about it since she’s the one who’s like me.” Sehun just said.

Sehun is restless throughout the day and good thing it didn’t affect how he took his exams or it will be hell. Failing is not a part of his vocabulary.

\--------------------------

“Sehun, everyone Slytherin student, current or former knows that the mermaids give the worst dating advice. Stop asking them to help you if you want some success on your love life.” the Slytherin Prefect called Irene, told him when she caught him talking to the mermaids last night about what he can do to woo his mate.

“Shut up, Irene.” Sehun said, annoyed that someone knew what was troubling him. Irene chuckled and sat beside him. They were kind of close friends since both of their younger sisters goes to the same school. Irene’s younger sister, Joy, is a year older from Yerim so she takes care of her a lot.

“Why don’t you ask Jongin for a dating advice? He snatched one of Ravenclaw’s best students. I’m sure he could help you.” she said, as she grabs a box of Bertie Bott’s every flavored beans from the coffee table.

Sehun pursued his lips. How can he even ask Jongin to help him pursue his cousin?

“How about Chanyeol?” Sehun shot Irene a weird look. “What? I was just suggesting? Seulgi told me that Chanyeol fancies Kim Minseok from Hufflepuff! He’s still related to Jongin right? The Kim’s really scattered their family members in every house of Hogwarts.” She said before popping a bean onto her mouth and then making a face afterwars.

“Aren’t you going to ask me who is it?” Sehun asked. He leaned on Irene’s bony shoulder as he lets out a series of exasperated breathes. A couple of mermaids saw them and they began chatting with them.

Sehun then asks them what he should do to let Kim Jongdae know, and he got the answer that’s the simplest and yet most difficult to do.

Talk to him.

\---------------------------

Sehun stares at the Gryffindor table where he found Kim Jongdae eating his cereals whilst talking and laughing with Zhang Yixing, a Chinese student who has become Sehun’s rival during their 5th year because Yixing accidentally hit the bludger towards Sehun during their Flying class, therefore causing him an arm injury.

“Sehun, stop staring at the Gryffindor table that way. You look like you’re about to murder someone.” Chanyeol said followed by a laugh along with Jongin. Sehun just rolled his eyes and continued doing his homework in Charms that isn’t due for the next week.

Sehun went back to the Dungeons and tried talking to the mermaids again. At this time, he’s so desperate to know what he should do to tell Kim Jongdae about their connection and he knows that his two friends won’t be able to help him at any way.

“You should talk to him! We already told you that a million times, Sehun.” One of them said but Sehun shook his head. He can’t just walk up to him and say ‘hey do you know that I’m part veela and you’re my mate. It’s amazing, right?’

“You told us that you’re part veela and he’s your mate. Then how will he know if you will not tell him? Do you expect him to just walk right up to you and claim himself as your mate?”

The mermaid’s question lingered on Sehun’s head as he settles on his bed that night. Chanyeol was still at the Common Room doing his homework and Jongin was at the library with Kyungsoo doing theirs. He started to think of scenarios where he will tell Kim Jongdae about him and his connection with him, and he will just freak out and maybe hex him on the process because he’s just spouting non-sense things.

“What if he got scared and ran away?” Sehun asked himself. He didn’t notice that Chanyeol already slid down to his bed, enabling him to hear what Sehun just said.

“Who will got scared and ran away?” Chanyeol asked. Sehun stared at him and shook his head. “Is this about your mate? Sehun, the mermaids told us about it and I’m just repeating what they said. Talk to him. How will you know his reaction if you’ll just guess? Sehun, we both suck at Divination, remember?”

The next morning, instead of eating at the Slytherin table just how he used to, Sehun chose to settle on the Hufflepuff table, seating beside Moon Byulyi, his mother’s god-daughter and his only friend outside the Slytherin house because he prefers to talk to the mermaids instead of talking to other students outside his house.

Unlike his two other Slytherin friends, Sehun was the silent and reserved type, must have been because of his veela nature.

“Woah, Oh Sehun. What happened to you and decided to join me this morning, here in the humble House of Helga Hufflepuff?” Byulyi asked after getting herself a piece of toast and some fruits.

“I need your help, Byulyi. Can you spare me a minute?” he asked. Byulyi agreed, of course, but she told him that they should eat their breakfast first in which Sehun obliged.

Good thing their classes during Fridays starts at 10 in the morning, so right now, Sehun and Byulyi is here in the greenhouse, discussing on how Sehun will approach Kim Jongdae without freaking him out.

“I still can’t believe that you were part veela! Why didn’t you tell me?!” she asked as she holds on a few strands of Sehun’s blonde hair. He swatted Byulyi’s hand away since he doesn’t really let people hold his hair.

“Sehun, Jongdae is a nice person, one of the nicest amongst the Kim’s. Trust me. He won’t hex you. Just laugh a little, maybe.” She said making Sehun roll his eyes. And now, Sehun realized that he shouldn’t have asked for Byulyi’s help. Because she’s not helping, at all.

“Moon Byulyi! I’m serious!” Sehun whined, that’s why Byulyi laughed at him.

“Sehun, Jongdae stays at the library after 7pm to do his home works and leaves at 9:30 for his Prefect duties. Since you likes to stay there, maybe you can corner him and make him listen to what you will say.” Byulyi said and Sehun pondered on how did she knew about it. “Did you forget that I’m also a Prefect, Sehun? We often pair as patrol partners that’s why he kind of told me his schedule.”

Dinner starts at 6pm so Sehun ate his immediately to proceed to the library after. Jongin and Chanyeol stares at him as he wipes the corner of his mouth after gulping a whole glass of pumpkin juice.

“Sehun, are you okay? You seem restless.” Jongin pointed out. Sehun was just about to say a word when Chanyeol interrupted him.

“Is this still about your mate?” Chanyeol asked.

Sehun muttered a ‘yes’. Honestly, this whole mate thing is making his head spin, and slowly losing his focus.

“Sehun, almost of us who know about it told you that you should talk to him. It’s been days but you still haven’t heed on anything that we said. How can you move forward if you will not do anything, huh?” Jongin asked on which Chanyeol agreed with a big thumbs-up as he takes a bite of his pumpkin pie.

“As if talking to him is as easy as talking to the mermaids! I don’t even know if he’s going to believe me! My mom said that dad laughed at her when she told him that he’s her mate the first time that they had a chance to talk to each other.” Sehun said, remembering his mother’s words from her letter yesterday. It’s awful, actually. It just made Sehun more anxious.

“Sehun, if you will not try to talk to him, then I’ll just tell my cousin about it.” Jongin said that’s why Sehun threw a piece of pumpkin pie crust to him, immediately hitting his robes. “Oh Sehun!”

“Don’t you ever dare, Kim Jongin.”

\----------------------

Sehun failed.

He did not had the gall to talk to Kim Jongdae when he saw him at the history books section a while ago. He just silently and stealthily watched him as he reads something from an old history book that’s needed for their History of Magic essay that’s due for next week.

Sehun stares at Kim Jongdae from a distance or more like few chairs away from him, as his brows furrowed because he didn’t get what the book says even though he read that specific part for 5 times already. Sehun stares at him and laughs along the way when his ink pot spilled on the table, good thing Madam Pince didn’t see anything because if she did, it would’ve cost him house points deduction. And also, good thing Kim Jongdae is quick on casting a cleaning charm before Madam Pince reached him.

Sehun stares at Kim Jongdae as he leaves the library for his patrol duties. Another time was wasted because he chickened out on the last minute.

“Do you think I should write a letter and slip it on his book?” Sehun asked Chanyeol since Jongin is already asleep. He needs to sleep early because the first Quidditch match starts tomorrow and Slytherin is going against Gryffindor. Everyone thought that they be playing with the Ravenclaws first but they were surprised the Slytherin Quidditch team captain announced that they are playing against the lions.

“Sehun, that’s freaking awful! That’s the worst way to get you a boyfriend, Sehun. Really the worst, I’m telling you.” Chanyeol replied with an awful look plastered on his face.

“What should I do, then?” he asked, desperately running out of choices.

“Let’s have a bet then.” Chanyeol suggested. Sehun sat on his bed to listen attentively on what Chanyeol will say. Even though he’s kind of sure that this will just be nonsense.

“About what?”

“If the snakes win tomorrow, you’ll come up to him after the game and tell him that you’re a part veela and he’s your destined mate.” Chanyeol said.

“And if not?”

“Then you’ll think of another way to tell him. Maybe go for that letter that you’ll slip on his book or whatever.” Sehun looked at him intently before he decided to agree. He and Chanyeol shook hands before they both went to bed.

That night, Sehun slept with the hopes that for the first time in his Hogwart’s life, he wished that the Gryffindor house should win the Quidditch match.

It’s only 7 in the morning but Sehun is already wide awake even though the Quidditch games starts at 11. There’s no reason for him to wake up this early. He’s not a player anymore. He quit after they won the Quidditch games 2 years ago, to fully concentrate on his studies.

Sehun stayed on his bed, waiting for Chanyeol to wake up. So he just busied himself on revising his essays, putting last minute additional facts and theories that can help his claims and reading his astrology book.

Chanyeol woke up at past 9 am. And so the two of them took a bath, changed into their casual uniform and robes before heading to the Great Hall. Jongin is not with them at this moment because he’s with the Slytherin Quidditch team. Sehun is holding his scarf as they walk past the Gryffindor table. He even caught Kim Jongdae glaring at him as he settles beside Chanyeol.

Why is he glaring at him?

Sehun ate his breakfast silently as he continues to hope and pray that the Snakes would lose this game. He’s not yet ready to talk to him. Or rather, he’s not yet ready to know what his reaction will be. And yes, he’s not really ready to accept the rejection that will be receiving from Kim Jongdae.

At 10:30, he and Chanyeol along with some of their housemates already settled on their seats to watch the first game of this school year’s Quidditch tournament. All of them are proudly wearing their scarves and cheering on their House.

“Sehun, there he is!” Chanyeol pointed at Kim Jongdae who’s chatting with Byun Baekhyun from Ravenclaw. “Are you ready to talk to him, huh? I’m sure that the snakes will win this one. I saw them practicing last time. They’re doing really great especially now that they have a new Seeker! He is a 6th year and goes by the name of Jackson.”

Anxiousness flooded Sehun’s being. Can Chanyeol just stop talking about it?

The game immediately started after the Quaffle was thrown. Slytherin immediately scored a good twenty points by Jongin and Seulgi’s great team-up as Chasers. But of course, Gryffindor scored too. And now, they are already leading with thirty points. Sehun knows that it’s not yet time to celebrate but he’s delighted that Slytherin might lose this game. In that case, he won’t have to talk to Kim Jongdae!

“Sehun! Stop rooting for the lions to win!” Chanyeol yelled at him. He just rolled his eyes and continued to watch as the Seekers of both teams chase after the Golden Snitch.

‘Please let the Gryffindor Seeker have it! Please let her have it!’ Sehun chanted is his mind but then, luck is not his side today because Jackson, the Slytherin Seeker got hold of the Golden Snitch and landed perfectly on the ground. Everyone on their side jumped and cheered and yelled because the Snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points and whoever Seeker gets it first, therefore winning the game. Madam Hooch blew her whistle to announce the winner.

“SLYTHERIN WINS!”

Sehun’s shoulders fell as his housemates jumped with joy. Chanyeol had even shook the hell out of his because he’s ecstatic that they’ve won the first game. Damn it. Can he just disapparate back to the Dungeons and never come out again?

“Sehunnie! Time to do the bet!” Chanyeol chanted as they made their way down the arena. Sehun is just silent because he’s preparing himself for the rejection that he will get once he talked to Kim Jongdae. Better be prepared than sorry, right?

“I’ll do it, later. Chanyeol, shut the fuck up already.” Sehun hissed at his best friend because he is already getting pushy now that they both saw Kim Jongdae nearby.

The two of them were about to go to Jongin and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team to congratulate them when they heard someone called Sehun’s name making him turn his back. And there, he saw Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae walking towards their direction.

Sehun’s eyes widened and he glared at Chanyeol, asking if he did something about it but the latter shook his head. He froze when he saw Kim Jongdae standing a few meters in front of him with Kim Minseok.

“Sehun, Jongdae has something to say.”

“OH SEHUN, I LIKE YOU!”

He and Chanyeol froze at their spot. Did he heard him correctly? He said ‘Oh Sehun, I like you’, right?

Sehun’s brain is already in haywire. He’s still processing what Kim Jongdae said few seconds ago. He can’t believe it. Maybe this is just a dream, maybe a vision of his inner Seer kicking in? Or his imagination.

He felt Chanyeol pinch his arm. It hurts. It hurts! So this is not a dream nor his imagination! Kim Jongdae really said he likes him! In front of Chanyeol and Minseok!

“Really?”

After everything that Sehun planned to say, that awful word was the one who came out of his mouth.


	2. Jongdae's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae finally accepted that he will never have a chance on the Oh Sehun.

**4 th Year.**

Jongdae stared animatedly at Oh Sehun who’s doing his homework at the Slytherin table as beautiful as possible. His skin is glowing and his hair is so beautiful. He is so handsome, excels in all of their classes, came from a rich family, admired by many. He is so perfect.

“Jongdae, stop staring at him and do your homework, will you?” Yixing nudged him on his elbow to cut him out of his trance. Jongdae shot an angry look at him.

“What?! I’m just staring at him! I already accepted that I’ve got no chance at him. He is THE Oh Sehun, I’m just no one. Just an ordinary Gryffindor student who just goes to school to see him and his perfection.” Jongdae said before shoving his books away to lean on the table so that he can focus on staring at Oh Sehun whilst the latter is doing his activities.

“Jongdae you’ve been crushing on him since last year. And does he even know your name? No.”

Jongdae glared at Yixing. How could someone be cruel? He just wanted to look at the perfect Oh Sehun silently as his imagination rolls by but this humanoid beside him is being so harsh on hitting him with reality.

But what he said is true, unfortunately. His crush on Oh Sehun developed last year, during their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes when Sehun successfully mastered a charm that can repel the grindylows. Jongdae thinks that he’s the best on their year and he’s not wrong about it.

And then he watched him play Quidditch. Jongdae is huge Quidditch fan and he can say that Sehun is really, really great. It’s like he’s literally flying every single time that he’s riding his broom.

“Minseok look at your cousin. He’s daydreaming again about him and Oh Sehun.” He heard Yixing said so Jongdae moved to his side and he stepped on his left foot. “Jongdae! That hurts!”

“Jongdae, I’m so sorry to tell this to you my dear cousin but, I have to. Wake up. You’re chances of having him as your boyfriend is like hearing and understanding a mermaid’s song above water. It’s impossible. So don’t get your hopes up or else, it will surely hurt you.”

**5 th Year.**

Jongdae sulks by the windows as he munches on some pumpkin pasties given by Minseok. He blew an exasperated breathe as he remembers what they told him. He wiped an invisible and non-existent tear from his eye because he’s hurt. Or that’s just how he thinks so.

A source that goes by the name of Do Kyungsoo from House Ravenclaw told him while they were eating their lunches that Oh Sehun and a Slytherin girl named Irene Bae is dating already and someone saw them getting inside Zonko’s Joke Shop that was located in Hogsmeade. Oh how Jongdae’s heart broke after hearing the sad news.

It even made him skip his class and binge on pumpkin pasties while staring at the window. Yixing thinks that he’s being dramatic but then, how can they tell if they don’t feel what he’s feeling?! It’s like his chest is being sliced open!

The idea of Oh Sehun and Irene Bae getting caught snogging on the hallways infuriates the hell out of him. It’s like he wants to give Irene his best tooth enlargement hex!

During their dinner, Jongdae focused solely on the food served in front of him. Yixing and Minseok are both surprised when they saw him eating his food silently and not even a single glance was thrown to the Slytherin table.

“What happened to you, Jongdae? You seem weird. Are you okay?” Yixing asked as he stares at his housemate who‘s currently scooping a mashed potato from the plate to his mouth. Jongdae just stared at his plate full of food, with no intentions of answering Yixing’s question.

So Yixing called Jongdae’s cousin, Minseok, who’s eating his dinner with his fellow Hufflepuffs. Minseok went with Yixing back to the Gryffindor table and sat beside his sulking cousin who already finished his food serving.

“Jongdae, what happened to you?” he asked. Jongdae looked at Minseok before getting a slice of chocolate and pecan pie.

“Minseok…. Sehun is dating someone.” Jongdae whispered on his cousin’s ear. Minseok stared at him like he said something weird. There’s nothing weird with what he said. If it’s just weird it won’t make him sulk like this.

“Huh? Where did you even get that?” Minseok asked. Jongdae turn to the Ravenclaw table and pointed Do Kyungsoo. “He told me that Oh Sehun and Irene Bae is dating.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat what I just said, Kim Minseok.” Jongdae said.

“They’re not dating, Jongdae. Both of their younger sisters goes to Beauxbatons so they are kind of friends. But not dating. Oh Sehun is too focused on his studies to date someone.” Minseok said making Yixing and Jongdae focus on him.

Suddent jolt of joy sparked on Jongdae’s insides upon hearing what his cousin said. Oh Sehun is not dating anyone! If he’s not dating anyone, then it just means that he’s still single!

“See? He’s back to normal. He’s just being dramatic over nothing even though he has no rights to be that dramatic.” Minseok said after seeing Jongdae took another scoop of mashed potato and ate it in one bite.

**6 th Year.**

“What? Are you certain?! Where did you even get that?!” Jongdae is half-yelling, half-whispering because Madam Pince might hear them and she will surely kick them out because she really, really hates gossiping inside the library.

“I overheard them? Last night. I was about to go to top of the Astronomy Tower to do some observations about the alignment of the stars for our Divination class when Jongin said that the moonlight really makes Sehun’s skin glow due to his veela nature. And so I figured out that maybe Sehun is part-veela because veelas are females right?” Minseok said.

“He is a veela?” he asked as if the distance between him and Minseok is very far that he didn’t hear what the other said so he asked again.

“Part-veela.”

Jongdae can’t still take into process what he just heard. Sehun is part-veela. Veelas are magical creatures from Bulgaria and it’s the mascot that represents the Bulgarian Quidditch team on the World Cup. And based from what he can remember from the book the found on the restricted section about these Veelas, once they turned seventeen, a thread will appear on their finger that will lead them to their supposed to be mates.

Jongdae’s shoulders fell upon realizing that he will never ever have a chance on Oh Sehun once he found his mate. Because veelas to known to stick with their mates until they die.

Jongdae shook his head. As if right now, he has a chance on snatching the Oh Sehun.

“Hello? Earth to Kim Jongdae? Are you still here with me?” he heard Minseok said but he was already not in the mood to talk to him so he grab his things, stuffed it inside his bag and left the library immediately.

Jongdae skipped his afternoon classes again and stayed at their dormitories, telling Yixing that he has a terrible headache so he can’t attend their classes. Yixing told him to go to the Hospital wing to get treated but Jongdae just told his friend that maybe he just need to sleep.

Jongdae sat by the window and started eating the sweets his mother sent the other day. Every time he’s sad, he just sit at this particular spot and just stare outside. A habit that he developed throughout his Hogwarts years.

“Maybe it’s really time to let go of him, huh?” Jongdae asked himself.

“Well, he’s just a crush. I should be able to move on easily. But right now, I’ll just be sad and savor this painful moment. Eomma, thank you so much for this.”

**7 th Year.**

Jongdae is late on his History of Magic class. This is the third time already and the semester only started. Ugh. He’s busy formulating a reason for Professor Binns because he doesn’t want an additional task for being late today when he bumped someone.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Are you hurt?” Jongdae immediately apologized to the student he bumped. He’s from Slytherin so he had his wand ready to deflect surprise hexes. But when he looked up, a tint of pink flushed on his cheeks.

It was Oh Sehun.

He bumped Oh Sehun. A while ago.

“I’m fine. La prochaine fois, surveillez où vous allez. (Next time watch where you are going.)” Oh Sehun said before walking away. Jongdae’s brows furrowed. So he thought that he’s the only one who can speak and understand French, huh?!

“Je le ferai! (I will!)” Jongdae yelled before running to his class.

Professor Binns had already started the discussion when Jongdae arrived and he settled beside Yixing. His annoyance with Oh Sehun is not yet subsiding that’s why he’s in a bad mood throughout the class. After the class, he still has to meet his other cousin, Jongin because his mother sent something for them, maybe some homemade pies and sweets because Jongin’s mother is a chef.

“Jongin, I’m eating at the Hufflepuff table with Minseok at dinner. Do you want to join me?” he asked after inspecting the bag of goods that Jongin’s mother sent.

“Maybe tomorrow, Dae. Sehun and I will eat with Yeol.” Jongin said so Jongdae’s irritation with Oh Sehun came back.

“That Salazar Slytherin’s arrogant snake!” Jongdae mumble but loud enough for Jongin to hear.

“Who?”

“Oh Sehun! Does he really think that he’s the only who can understand French?! Duh!”

\--

“You said you don’t like him anymore? What happened Kim Jongdae?” Minseok asked. The 7th year Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins share the same Potions class so he ditch his usula seatmate, Yixing and sat beside his cousin.

“Minseok, I’m not lying. I saw him following me last night. From the library until near the Fat Lady’s portrait.” Minseok’s eyes are judging him. It’s obvious. He thinks that Jongdae is lying but well, who will believe him when he said that he saw Oh Sehun was following him last night, right?

“Jongdae, I think when we come back to Seoul for the Christmas break, you really need to get your eyes checked.” Minseok said.

“I don’t need-”

“Kim’s, if you don’t want to listen to my discussion, the door is open. Feel free to take your things and get out.”

\--

“I TOLD YOU HE WAS FOLLOWING ME! HE TALKED TO ME LAST NIGHT!” Jongdae’s high pitched voice woke Minseok up from his sleep.

“Jongdae what the hell! I’m sleeping!”

“Listen to me! Oh Sehun followed me last night! From the library until to the Gryffindor Tower! Minseok! Listen to me! What should I do?!” Jongdae asked.

“What will you do? Sehun’s already seventeen. It means that he already have his mate and he might have found them already so shut the fuck up and let me sleep.”

The thing Minseok said a while ago remained on Jongdae’s head as he walks back to the Gryffindor tower. He’s Sehun might have found his mate. How many times will he remind himself that he has no chance with Oh Sehun? That he should finally move on because they will graduate soon and maybe, they will never get to see each other again.

So yes, Jongdae should finally move on from him.

\--

“No! You can’t move on from him without telling him how you feel! That’s not right, Jongdae! You should let it out first!” Baekhyun said. Jongdae flicked Baekhyun’s forehead because….because he’s right.

“Say that I will tell him. How? I can’t just appear in front of him and tell that I like him, right?” Jongdae said. Baekhyun stared at him intently. Before he called Minseok from the other table.

“What?”

“Let’s have a bet.” Baekhyun said, a sinister smile is plastered on his face and Jongdae is not feeling good about this. “If the Slytherins win the game tomorrow, you will tell Oh Sehun that you like after the game. And if the Gryffindors win, then you move on.”

\--

“SLYTHERIN WINS!” the moment that the Slytherin Seeker caught the snitch, Jongdae knew that at the moment, he’s fucked.

“Jongdae! This your chance! Come on! I’ll call them!” Minseok said because he saw Oh Sehun and Chanyeol walking back to the castle. So he called them and the two Slytherins turned to them.

“Sehun. Jongdae has something to say.” Minseok said before nudging him on his shoulder.

Jongdae’s hand are cold. He wants to run away and just lock himself inside Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom but his inner Gryffindor is kicking in. He wants to be brave and just tell him immediately and then run away as fast as he could.

“Oh Sehun, I like you!”

There! He said it!

**Night of the Hogwarts Graduation Day**

“You really liked me that long?” Sehun asked as he settles his arm on Jongdae’s waist. They both ditched their house parties and went to the Astronomy Tower to celebrate their last night as a Hogwarts student.

“I shouldn’t have told you.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. Telling Sehun that he liked him since they were 4th years was a very, very wrong idea.

“Too late.” Sehun said before laughing and pulling Jongdae closer to give him a tight embrace. Jongdae can perfectly notice now that Sehun’s skin really glows under the moonlight.

“You know, I never really thought that we’ll end up like this. The day I told you I like you was the day I promised myself that if I get rejected, I’ll finally move on because we might never see each other again.” Jongdae whispered.

“Funny, I was preparing myself for rejection too. Because I thought you might freak out when I told you that I am part-veela and that you are my mate. But now, here we are.”

Sehun cupped Jongdae’s face and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before going down for his lips.

The skies stood as witnesses as the pair muttered their promises of honesty, trust and love to each other. And the light from the moon is the one who sealed their promises.

“Oh Sehun, I love you.”

“And I love you too, my mate.”

**∞END∞**


End file.
